thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 2 Issue 19
Vol. 2 Issue 19 is the nineteenth issue of the second The Darkness comic series volume published from 2002. Synopsis ''Darkness''''-bearer Jackie Estacado is hiding out from rival mobsters in an Atlantic City casino gone horribly, horribly wrong. But underneath the mob war, an internal battle rages for control of Jackie's power...and his very soul. Award-winning crime fiction master David Lapham writes and provides layouts for this modern masterpiece, and takes The Darkness down its most evil path ever!'' Characters * Jackie Estacado * Mickey Vern * Lori Pappalardo * Darklings Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Jackie noticing that the Darklings have transformed the Grand Lux. Jackie questions them as to what they did, when a guy with his girl asks him for a fifty bucks. Jackie ignores them and walks away. Meanwhile, Mickey Vern is informed that Jackie didn't kill the three targets and instead shot an old man, a waiter and insurance salesman. Police come in with detective Marsh leading the case. He suspects that the shooter might be still in the hotel and conducts a search. Mickey offers his and his staff assistance in locating him. Mickey then orders his henchmen to find Jackie before police do. Elsewhere, Jackie heads to his room when he notices police. Lori appears and reveals that after she left Jackie, Mickey men took her money away. She manages to runaway when the police arrived. She also tells that Jackie didn't kill mobsters or rapists like Mickey said, but instead innocent people. Jackie goes into rage as darklings begin to mock and laugh out of him. Lori manages to snap out Jackie and together they head to casino floor. At the casino floor, Jackie and Lori is quickly noticed by a wife of one of the murdered men. Police surrounds both of them and Lori asks Jackie to do the same trick he pulled when Mickey confronted them. Jackie instead goes into rage and attacks the officers with bare fists, screaming that he doesn't need the Darkness. As officers subdue him, Jackie envelops in Darkness armour and breaks free. Together with Lori they run away. Back at Mickey's suite, Mickey informs his henchmen to find and protect Jackie from the cops. Suddenly, Jackie breaks through the door and attacks them, instantly killing the henchmen with a chain. Blaming Mickey for betraying him, they lock into fist fight. As Jackie throws Mickey into a fish tank, is revealed that Mickey is actually slug like creature that escaped from Jackie's nose into the casino. Mickey reveals that Darkness hosts always have creatures like him born inside of them. Jackie then proceeds to kill him. Later, Jackie and Lori hide in one of the hotel rooms. Lori tries to call her mother, but she doesn't answer the phone. She reveals that one time a drunk ex-husband stabbed her twelve times. Doctors had to remove some of the damages organs. Because of this she can have any more children. She calls her mother again and finds out that both her and Daniel were found near an airport with their throats slashed. Jackie promises to kill Ivan and destroy his business in most horrible way possible. Lori then kisses him and they have sexual intercourse. As they lay in bed, Lori suggest Jackie to use his power to get rid of people like Mickey or Ivan from the world. Then a police officers storm in the room. With some persuasion from Lori and Darklings, Jackie unleashes the Darkness. After killing the officers, The Darkness heads straight to the casino floor. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 2